A Special Gift
by WindrunnerProductions
Summary: February fourteenth is normally a hard time for Emree. It was her litter sister's birthday after all, whom was deceased. Of course Alionos isn't going to listen when she said no Valentines gifts, so perhaps he can cheer her up? Happy Love is in the Air. c:


Hey guys! Gah! I missed a Christmas story! I apologize but this was meant to be a small, sweet short story. Happy Love is in the Air! I thought I would post this as a Valentines gift for all of you. If you don't have that special someone, you do now c: ! You know I love you all, have a wonderful day!

I know it isn't the best story I've written but I wanted it to be up the same day Love is in the Air started to I rushed it! Forgive me please?

Disclaimer: I don't own WoW or Alionos.

* * *

February fourteenth. The day you show how much you love and appreciate your soulmate and family. The female gender loved this day especially. Romantic dinner at the local food joint, maybe a bouquet of beautifully arranged roses. There was one female in particular who found this day rather saddening. Not because she had no one to share it with, but because today was the day of her sister's birthday.

Emree sat quietly on a beige blanket that was laid across the grass. She was in her normal Death Knight armor, the armor you are first given when the Lich King had resurrected you from the dead. She lazily ran her fingers through Charity's, her ever so faithful Mastiff, coat of fur. She smiled when she felt a pair of paws reach around her waist and pull her close between his outstretched legs. Alionos rested his head on her shoulder and licked her cheek. "You're disgusting..." Emree wiped the slobber off her cheek and the man laughed heartily.

"Only for you, Princess." He snickered and fixed the white rose crown on her head. She sighed and elbowed him gently in the gut. He whimpered, acting hurt. Emree caved in and snuggled into him. He did the victory dance in his head and hugged her tighter. He nuzzled her neck, giving a light kiss here and there.

Emree watched the candles flicker on the tombstones of her mother and little sister's grave with sadness. "I wonder what she'd look like now..." Nine years ago, her mother had died giving birth to her little sister. Her sister had fallen to the plague when the Forsaken came and raided Gilneas, she was only five years of age. Today, her sister would have been nine.

Alionos kissed her neck once more before speaking. "She would be beautiful, just like her sister." Emree smiled at this. Her sister had looked exactly like her mother. Chocolate colored orbs that glistened with hope and auburn hair. Emree only had her mother's hair color. She had the eyes of her father, crystal blue. Of course eye color didn't matter to her anymore since her own were a pupil-less frosty blue. They still had that familiar sparkle, however.

"I'm sure she'd be far more beautiful." She nods knowingly. She sighs and looks down at the small mound of dirt. "Happy birthday Gwen..." Emree smiled sadly and laid a gorgeously crafted red rose crown at the top of her sister's grave, just above the freshly picked flowers from earlier. She turned her attention to her mother's grave. She kissed her own hand, lightly placing her palm just above where her mother's name was engraved on the marble headstone as if hoping she'd get it up in the Heavens.

Alionos smiled at the innocent gesture and kissed the top of his wife's head softly. "I know you said that we shouldn't you know..." Emree turned her head to look at him with a confused look. Alion sighed and scratched the back of his head. "We made an agreement not together each other something for Valentines Day but..." He smiled cheekily and she furrowed her eyebrows with disapproval. "You're my wife!" Alion practically announced to the world happily, smile never leaving his face. "I wasn't about to just parade around this day without getting my mate a gift!"

Emree sighed in frustration. "Fine. Let's see it then." She grumbled and crossed her arms, turning fully around to sit in front of him. Alionos reached inside of his satchel and pulled out a magnificently wrapped red box of the average size with a light pink bow tied around it. Emree eyed it for a moment before slowly taking it from him. She carefully took a piece of the bow and pulled, watching it unravel before her. She put it to the side and stared at the red wrapping paper, then at Alionos.

"You'd be surprised..." He smiled, brushing some of her hair away from her face. "It took me forever to find the perfect gift for you..." He chuckled as she glared at him. He knew she would be happy with an 'I love you' and a kiss for a Valentines gift. She knew she meant everything to him and didn't need a 'perfect gift' as proof. "Just... open it already Em." He beamed brightly, his canine whites gleaming in the rays of sun.

Emree inhaled and exhaled, calming herself from her building up temper. She would be lying if she said she wasn't slightly eager to see what he got her. Her fingers traced the box's edges unhurriedly and gently slipped her index finger between the fold. She pulled her finger down, which tore at the tape. She ripped it from there and inside the red wrapping paper was... a white box! She picked at the tape with her fingers and pulled it off. She was just about to lift the top off when she stopped at looked at her lover.

Alionos smiled in encouragement. "You'll really love it..." He nodded. The worgen was completely sure of himself. He watched as her eyes shifted back to the box. She lifted the lid of the white, cubed cardboard and set it aside with the bow. Emree removed the red and pink tissue paper and when her sight set on the thing in the box, he knew instantly she would cry if she could.

"You... found...?" She was speechless. Cautiously, she picked up the object. "I haven't seen Mr. Chubbs in... God knows..." She breathed, nostalgia forming clumps on her brain. Emree couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face as she remember all the times she had played tea party with him, or hugged him at night when she was scared of the shadows in the dark that were merely nothing more then a small object reflecting in the moonlight from her window. She looked over his condition. Clearly, the toy had seen better days. A button eye had been missing and a few holes with a little bit of stuffing hanging out of them. It was covered in dust and dirt. A simple washing and some sewing skills would fix him up in no time. "Where did you find him?"

Alionos' ears perked up happily and a grin plastered his face. "That's a secret!" Normally, Emree would roll her eyes at him for saying things such as this but honestly, her smile grew. "So...?" He leaned a little closer, hope filled in his very similar frosty blue orbs. Emree tilted her head sideways in confusion. "Do you like it? I mean..." He twiddled with his claws.

"Well..." She could almost laugh at him whilst he nodded his head, waiting for her to answer. Truth be told, she really couldn't describe how wonderful of a gift this really was. So to answer him the only way she knew she'd be able to, she leaned in a kissed his muzzle lightly. He grunted in satisfaction when she pulled away, clearly approving her reply. "I guess you won't be mad then..." She chuckled.

He blinked. "Mad? Why would I be mad? You love it don't you?" Alionos turned his gaze to the stuffed animal, then back at her. He just thought that since this bear had been with her all her life through the troubling times as a best friend... you know?

"Of course I do." She smiled, turning around only to snuggle him in his lap. "I got you a gift too, is what I mean."

"We said no gifts." He chuckles, trying to mimic her from earlier. "What is it?" Alion rested his head on top of hers. He caressed the soft auburn locks with his cheek. He couldn't see it, but she was smirking. Not just any smirk. This was a Cheshire grin we were talking about.

"Oh you'll just love it." She bit the inside of her cheek trying not to laugh. Emree reached for her bag and pulled out a smaller gift for him. It was wrapped similar like her's, but the ribbon was purple. He eyed it with caution and took it warily. He had a staring contest with it for a minute before practically ripping it in one go. Alion almost smashed the box trying to open it in excitement and when he looked it in he frowned.

"You got me... a _bone?_" Emree couldn't contain her laughter anymore and her side began hurting from her fit of giggles. It was one of those rare laughing without sounds. You could laugh all you wanted but nothing would come out. It made your side twist in cramps and tears form in the corner of the eyes. Alionos tried to be serious but one more glance at the bone and he lost it too. It took a good five minutes for them both to recover.

He only growled playfully at her after their giggle fest ended, pulling Emree onto his lap and made sure she was facing him. "I think you owe me a kiss for that one..." The girl in his lap only smiled and nodded. He placed both of his paws on the side of her face gently, which turned into hands moments later as he began to shift into his normal human form. Fur was replaced with a light tan, messy brown hair topping his head. Her arms found themselves around his shoulders. Alion rubbed her jaw bone lovingly and moved her face to meet his own in a blissful kiss. Their lips molded together perfectly, truly and utterly made for one another.

"You're the greatest gift a man could ask for..." He mumbled as they parted ways. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed with contentment. "You're my special gift."

Happy Valentines Day. ~ Fin


End file.
